


Freak

by KrisLoey_30



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLoey_30/pseuds/KrisLoey_30
Summary: 吴亦凡设圈套 轻虐朴灿烈
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	Freak

夜幕降临。所有的黑暗面都无需隐藏。  
畸形也好，病态也好，都将暴露。

朴灿烈受邀参加某个蒙面晚会，本想婉拒，因为吴亦凡没有收到邀请函，无法陪同他前去。但是主办方是朴灿烈的老板，又坚持邀请朴灿烈前往，称届时会有一份特别的礼物赠予。朴灿烈拒绝不得。

“我去跟他说让你也去。”  
“没事。我等你回来就好。”  
“可是……”  
“乖，没事的。我等你回来。”

戴上面具能让社恐的朴灿烈好受一点，但依然是自己一个人躲在角落，不愿意去和任何人搭话。男男女女都在热烈地交谈，唯独朴灿烈像个局外人，眼睛紧盯着手表，想着吴亦凡在家该等急了。烦躁得很，得去找老板说一声，他得先行离开。

电话打不通。而在全场都戴着面具的情况下，根本找不到老板。朴灿烈甚至想就这么不告而别。他和吴亦凡难得的相处时间，白白浪费在这无聊的聚会上。朴灿烈抬脚就走，却被一人拦住。

“是朴灿烈先生吗？”  
“我是。你有事吗？”  
“这是老板让给您的，说是送您的特别礼物。”  
那位高大的侍从手上端着一杯香槟，戴的面具非常特别，不像寻常侍从。  
“这杯酒吗？”  
“是的，先生。”

朴灿烈拿起酒杯一口喝了，将酒杯递还给侍从。  
“告诉老板，谢谢他的邀请和礼物。我很喜欢。不过我有急事，得先行离开了。替我向老板道歉，改天一定亲自向他解释。”  
“老板嘱咐我说，如果朴先生要先走，我得护送朴先生安全到家。”  
“不必了。我自己回去。”  
“朴先生这是让我为难，老板问起来我难以交代。”  
“行吧。那走吧。”

朴灿烈说了地址，便让那侍从开车，自己坐上后座。喝了酒的朴灿烈脑子有点晕乎，靠在后座上闭目养神。侍从却不怎么安静，一直找话跟他聊天。刚睁开眼想告诉侍从安静点，蓦然看见了侍从手腕上似乎有纹身，又联想到了侍从的身高和特别的面具。

“你右手手腕上有纹身？”  
“我没有纹身。先生为什么突然问这个。”  
“这样。没什么。是我看错了。”  
怎么可能是吴亦凡呢。吴亦凡的声音他还不知道吗？是自己喝酒喝懵了。朴灿烈也不再多想，闭目养神，居然睡了过去。

丝丝凉意让朴灿烈醒了过来，却发现睁不开眼，是被黑布蒙住了。刚想伸手解开黑布，却发现双手双脚都被捆住了。并且有一双大手在解他的衬衣扣子。他拼了命地挣扎起来，想要往后退，却只能碰到冰冷的墙壁。  
“醒了？别动，等会磕到头怎么办。”  
“你要多少钱，我都给你。”

朴灿烈努力克制着声音不抖动，但是一出声还是暴露了恐惧。他只能祈祷这个男人是要劫财。  
“我不要钱。我要钱做什么。你真好看啊。可是，你为什么不肯多待会呢。我就是想多看看你。我没办法，只能把你带到这了。”  
“放了我，要什么我都给你。”  
“要你，你给吗？”

朴灿烈一下子愣住了，不知如何回答。  
那男人轻笑一声，“不回答我就当你默认了哦。”  
“滚开！别碰我！”  
朴灿烈使劲地挣扎，想要挣开手上的束缚，却是徒劳。那男人的手已经解了他的衬衣扣子，伸进衬衣里抚上了他的胸口。他怕得直抖，跪坐的姿势让他膝盖疼得难受。说出的话也带了颤音。  
“你是刚刚那个侍从是吗？我们……你放了我，我们可以做朋友的！”  
“是啊，你做我男朋友，可以的！”

那男人直接拽下了朴灿烈的衣服。虽然房间里开了暖气，但是衣服被剥还是一阵凉意。朴灿烈的心也凉了半截。一双大手在他胸前作乱。掌心包住他的乳肉，时而温柔抚摸，时而大力揉搓。指尖还一直逗弄他的乳头，两粒不可避免地被撩拨得立起。敏感部位被那人掌握，朴灿烈死死地咬紧下唇。咬得下唇有点渗血，也不敢让任何呻吟泄露出去。

“不要咬着，叫出来嘛！”  
下唇传来湿润的感觉，朴灿烈咬紧牙，怎么都不让那男人得逞。终于，那人放弃了。朴灿烈转头将那男人留在他唇上的湿润蹭在锁骨上，一直到嘴唇蹭麻了蹭疼了才觉得干净。  
“我不会放过你的！我会让你死得很难看！”

吴亦凡从没见过这样的朴灿烈。头发凌乱，嘴唇红肿，身体颤抖，不只是怕的还是气的。不管是哪一种，都让吴亦凡兴奋得不行。他的男朋友一向矜傲又优雅，何曾如此狼狈，更不曾被这般羞辱。他的男朋友一向温言软语，何曾说出如此恶劣的话。这副楚楚可怜又强装淡定的模样，惹人怜爱又引人凌虐。  
几经周折设这么个局，不好好地逼一把朴灿烈，吴亦凡怎么可能就此罢休呢。

“哦，是想让我吻这里吗？”  
吴亦凡低头咬住朴灿烈的锁骨，边咬边舔。不带任何怜惜地咬，终于勾出了朴灿烈的声音。有别于从前的难耐和舒服，是夹杂钝钝痛感的喊声。喊声扎疼了吴亦凡的心，却是痛并快乐着。  
吴亦凡心疼地舔弄着刚刚烙下的牙印。凹陷的锁骨蓄满了津液，晶莹的剔透的，舌尖离开时牵出了一缕银丝。

朴灿烈想躲，却动弹不得，任由眼前人玩弄他。心里怕得不行，身体却不由他的内心。乳头早已被拉扯得红肿，火辣辣的疼。脖子上湿漉一片，他却一点都不敢动。因为那男人正含着他的喉结，舌尖来回滑动。他忍不住想吞口水，喉结上下滑动的时候，那男人咬着他的喉结，不肯让他吞下。他憋着不敢吞，生怕那男人又发狠咬他。那男人又伸舌舔弄了好几下，这才肯放开他。他的脖子一片粘腻。

双手从朴灿烈的腋下绕过，攀住朴灿烈的肩，含住挺立的殷红小粒。朴灿烈突然激烈地挣扎起来，哪怕肩膀撞到墙都顾不上了。他扭动着，想躲开男人，却只是把自己往男人嘴里送。  
“这么有力气啊，怪我照顾不周了。”  
“你死定了！”

丝毫不理会朴灿烈的狠话，吴亦凡拿出一个消过毒的跳蛋。嗡嗡的声音吓得朴灿烈抖了一下。  
“别怕，是让你舒服的东西。”  
朴灿烈的西装裤拉链被轻易拉下，褪到了膝盖处。黑色内裤也被脱下，堆在西装裤之上。接着半硬的性器被牢牢握住。  
“跟你的嘴一样硬。”

吴亦凡缓缓地撸动硬挺的性器。原本跪坐的朴灿烈已经跪不住了，想要往上顶，却被死死地按着。  
“不要动。还早呢。”  
跳蛋贴上性器的时候，朴灿烈猛地往上一顶，吴亦凡差点没按住。朴灿烈整个人弓着腰，抖得不行。  
吴亦凡生怕朴灿烈身体紧绷到痉挛，赶紧搂住他的肩，手掌慢慢地揉着胸前软肉。

跳蛋震动勾起了朴灿烈的情欲。两颊绯红，嘴唇抖动，浑身发热，性器硬得生疼，脚趾蜷缩到酸痛。和往常的前戏不同，他和吴亦凡之间从不用这些道具。就连他自己也从不用。这可以算是他第一次被玩具玩得失了神，险些忘了自己正在被侵犯。

“这就不行了？还早呢。”  
吴亦凡眼看着无力挣扎的朴灿烈，觉得朴灿烈的妥协来得太早了点。他太喜欢朴灿烈的反抗了。那种待宰羔羊濒死前的奋力一搏，他也想看到。即将被摧残的美人会不会和他来个鱼死网破，他非常期待。  
抱起美人轻轻地放在床上，让美人仰躺在床上。而他早就准备好了新的玩具。

工作着的粗长震动棒贴在臀缝时，朴灿烈的心理防线彻底崩了。眼泪浸湿了黑布，顺着脸颊滑落。  
“滚啊！别碰我！我杀了你！求你……放过我！”  
恶心、愤怒、恐惧同一时间占据他的内心，他慌不择言，辱骂、求饶的话，一句接一句，却丝毫撼动不了眼前人。那男人只把震动棒更贴紧了他的臀缝，来来回回地摩擦，碾碎了他最后一丝希望。

“这是我为你准备的特别礼物，喜欢吗？还是只喜欢你老板送你的酒？我也喜欢。是他帮了我呢。”  
朴灿烈的心跌到谷底了。从没想过他的老板会如此对他。原以为雪藏就是最离谱的了，万万没想到，这才是他的老板送给他的礼物。  
摧残美人，怎能不毁心。更何况是那种只换来恶报的善心，此时不毁，更待何时。

震动棒一寸寸地挺进小穴，缓缓地进入。这个过程越慢，带来的痛苦就越持久。每进入一点，就是往朴灿烈的心上捅。一点一点，最后整个进入，将朴灿烈的心捅穿，噗嗤扎出一个血窟窿，往外冒血。眼泪流得满脸都是，呻吟声和痛哭声不停，好不可怜。

吴亦凡温柔地擦掉了朴灿烈的眼泪，顺势把震动棒的强度调到最大。温柔和凶狠是能在同一个人身上表现得淋漓尽致的。吴亦凡就是这么一个人。温柔时恨不得把朴灿烈捧在手心，揣在怀里。凶狠时兴致高昂地看着朴灿烈被自己糟蹋得混乱不堪。朴灿烈绝对想不到，他那温文尔雅的恋人心里藏着畸形和病态，柔情蜜意的同时粗暴狠厉。

朴灿烈已经哭不动了。心上的创伤远超身体。他被侵犯了，被他老板雇的陌生男人玩弄。身体却在这种情况下被玩弄到高潮。他哭着射了，眼泪和精液一起流出。哭是因为自己的疼痛，自己的无力，自己的堕落。此刻他只想到吴亦凡，只有吴亦凡能短暂地治愈他，也只有吴亦凡能够最大程度地灼伤他。想要吴亦凡来救他，想要吴亦凡抱他带他走，却也不敢见到吴亦凡，更怕看见吴亦凡心疼的神情。

痛苦和心碎让朴灿烈毫无反抗能力，吴亦凡猛地抽出震动棒，硬挺性器抵在微张的小穴上。炙热硬物抵在臀缝，朴灿烈几近崩溃。他慌乱地踢踹着，哪怕双脚被牢牢制住，挣扎着往后躲，想要逃开那可怕的性器，却只是蚍蜉撼树。恐惧、无力，朴灿烈濒临崩溃，甚至想咬舌自尽。

“灿灿！灿灿！”  
还好，他的吴亦凡，来救他了。将近一个小时的煎熬，终于结束了。他看见了他的吴亦凡，满脸担忧的吴亦凡，将他牢牢抱在怀里的吴亦凡。  
“哥……”  
他哽咽地喊出这一句，趴在吴亦凡的肩上，发了狠地咬。恨吴亦凡没有坚持不让他参加晚宴，恨吴亦凡没有陪他，恨吴亦凡没有早点来救他。是熟悉的感觉，他终于活了过来。  
“没事了，没事了宝宝。没事了。哥带你回家。”  
朴灿烈像做了个噩梦，噩梦醒了，留下的恐惧却不会消失。还好，梦醒之时，他的守护神，在身边。

朴灿烈近来越发粘着吴亦凡，吴亦凡自然乐得如此。他的目的达成，顺带收获粘人小孩，可谓事半功倍。精心策划的局，没有丝毫漏洞，一切都很好。  
朴灿烈的老板猝死，朴灿烈解约，签吴亦凡工作室。一切都那么顺理成章。

破晓时分。所有的畸形都藏得不露破绽。  
噩梦会醒，美梦成真，一切都会好起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是对灿烈被雪藏的愤怒，所以私心让吴亦凡做了这件事。加上我很喜欢有点暗黑感的吴亦凡。


End file.
